Electronic devices, such as portable media players, cellular phones, personal digital assists (PDAs), and the like, are prevalent in today's marketplace, as are the peripheral electronic devices that support their use, such as docking stations and the like. As competition in the personal electronics marketplace becomes ever more heated, consumers have become more demanding in terms of both the functionality and use of such devices.
Users listen to, watch, or otherwise receive and consume content in a variety of contexts. For example, it is common to listen to music while driving, riding public transit, exercising, hiking, doing chores, or the like. Additionally, users now are more often using media players to receive radio, television, and satellite broadcasts, Global Positioning and other broadcast-based location services for navigation and recreation in addition to the playback of content stored on the media players.
Conventionally, a media player or portable media player can be capable of playing media, such as audio (e.g., songs) or video (e.g., movies) for the benefit of its user. When playing audio, if the media player includes a display, the display can present the name of the song, artist, and other information pertaining to the song. In the case of playing a video, the display can be used to present the video.
In order to achieve portability, many hand-held devices can use user interfaces that present various display screens to the user for interaction that is predominantly visual. Users can interact with the user interfaces to manipulate a scroll wheel and/or a set of buttons to navigate display screens to thereby access functions of the hand-held devices. However, these user interfaces can be difficult to use at times for various reasons. One reason is that the display screens may tend to be small in size and form factor and therefore difficult to see. Another reason is that a user may have poor reading vision or otherwise be visually impaired. Even if the display screens can be perceived, a user will have difficulty navigating the user interface in situations when a user cannot shift visual focus away from an important activity and towards the user interface. Such activities include, for example, driving an automobile, exercising, and crossing a street.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving some of the problems discussed above. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks discussed above.